Flirting Coffee Magic
by Poison Gemini
Summary: Jess, Rory, Dean and Tristan are friends. But what happens when town traditions bring them together in a different way? Lane and Dave are trying to get together, whilst coffee magic flirts between Lorelai and Luke. Bits of season one, two and three.


**Flirting Coffee Magic**

**Summary: **Jess, Rory, Dean _and _Tristan are friends. But what happens when town traditions bring them together in a different way? Lane and Dave are trying to get together, whilst coffee magic flirts between Lorelai and Luke. Bits of season one, two and three.

**Disclaimer:** Like Lorelai says ... God is related to her ... God is female ... God _could_ be her ... believe me now?

**A/N:** I have used the script, but I am 're-arranging' actions and such. So, it may be different, it may not. I just need to watch the episode to 'refresh' my memory. :) This story may be short ... it may not ... I think I may put in some episodes from season two into the story, but fit it in ... so, just don't be mad or surprised-) Oh yeah, I was thinkin' that I'd have Jess, Dean and Tristan believe it or not to be 'friends' with Rory ... yes, flirting _will_ occur ... hopefully. Lol. Anywho, ENJOY!

**Chapter One: Big Fancy Trophy, Mr Potato**

Decorating the streets of Stars Hollow, many signs and banners were displayed in the town square. Their purpose was known to all; many people were excited, and many were just horrified by this sudden nightmare. The promotion was the upcoming twenty-four hour dance marathon the town, more like Taylor Doose, held. It could be consider as some sort of 'tradition', but to Luke Danes, it was consider as one of the nightmares out of many, many more to come to his scruffy head.

The coffee addicted queen of Stars Hollow, Lorelai Gilmore, sat at Luke's diner. She stared out of the window at the people who were pacing by, minding their own business and not minding being watched by 'Big Sister'.

Luke and Lorelai, well mostly Lorelai, were picking out a dance partner for the elder Gilmore. Of course, she was the picky type.

"What about that one?" Luke motioned towards a man with pale skin.

Lorelai hesitated, "Hmm ... no."

"Why not?" Luke asked, questioningly.

"Too pale."

"So what?" Luke didn't understand Lorelai. Who cares about their skin? If the man is pale, he's pale! But to Lorelai, it had a double meaning.

"Pale means sickly." Lorelai simply explained to the man with a backwards baseball cap, the blue one she'd given to him about a year or so ago.

"Or sunscreen." The man possibly had layers and layers of sunscreen ... must have been a 'friend' of Kirk's.

"Or Mad Cow Disease."

"Pale does not mean Mad Cow Disease." Luke objected.

Lorelai looked to Luke and questioned him, "Have you ever had Mad Cow Disease?"

"Twice last week and my colouring was wonderful."

Lorelai sighed. She was far too picky, yet she wanted the best dance partner, with good looks, for the dance marathon. Simply stating to 'coffee-man', "I need a great dance partner this year. Someone strong, non-clutzy, with lots of stanima." From her table near the window, she noticed a tall man. "Ooh, how tall is that guy?"

Luke looked towards where she had seen the tall man. "Mrs Coulter's about 6'2".

"Oh." Disappointment could be heard in her sarcastic voice. "Four years in a row, I have come this close to winning." She showed a short amount of space between her thumb and 'pointer' finger, to give some effect and meaning to exactly _how_ close she had come to winning. "Last year, I sweard to God, I had it!"

Luke rolled his eyes, and lightly shook his head. "I know the story."

"It was hour twenty-three." Lorelai began her well-known story.

"I know the story." Luke repeated.

Lorelai ignored him, and continued with narrating, "I'm dancing with Henry Ho-Ho McAphie the third."

"How many people heard me say, 'I know the story'?" Luke looked towards the occupants of the tables at the diner.

Several customers raised their hands, but listened to Lorelai continue anyway, "And Ho-Ho's fading, so I'm trying to buck him up, saying 'Come on, Ho-Ho,' and then all of a sudden he starts yelling, "Stop calling me Ho-Ho, it's making me hungry!'" Lorelai used some expression, like it was a fairytale that was being retold to a sleepy child being put to bed.

"Oh, hey, look, there goes Tommy Tune." Luke butted in.

Ignoring him, once again, she continued re-telling her 'fairytale', "And out of nowhere, Kirk comes dancing by, waving a McDonald's hot apple pie in the air and of course Ho-Ho lunges for the pie and drops my hand and that was it. Kirk wins, I'm out." She shook her head, her voice was now dramatic. "I'm gonna get that Ho-Ho someday." She declared, threatening. She waved her fist slightly in the air at her statement.

"I'll help ya." Luke declared.

"I wanna win." Lorelai stated.

"I know you do."

"I need a partner." She sighed, not believing she'll find the right person.

"You'll get one. Keep looking." His voice reassured Lorelai to start thinking - which could be highly impossible for her.

Lorelai stared up at Luke, "Mm."

"Out there." Luke made Lorelai's head turn towards the window.

"But, but, wait -"

"Pancakes, right? Coming right up." Luke interrupted, and made his way over to another table. Taylor Doose, the 'creator' of most of the 'traditions' of the town waltzed in.

"Breathe in deep, folks. Smells like fall." He announced.

Luke looked up at him, not impressed but annoyed. "Get out, Taylor."

"Why?" Taylor questioned.

"Just a code I live bye."

"Oh ... pffft ... you. Listen, I'd like to run a little something by you." Taylor put his 'serious-Luke' tone on, his voice was loud. It could almost blow the glass of the coffee pot.

"I'm busy, Taylor." Luke brushed it off.

Taylor continued, "I was just thinking how nice ti was be if you could set up a little coffee stand at the marathon." Taylor was using his normal tone now. He slightly shrugged his shoulders.

Luke looked up to Taylor, with a questioning look on his face. "Coffee stand." He repeated. It hadn't sunken in yet.

Taylor continued on, "Yes. I mean, these people have to try and stay up for twenty-four hours." He gestured to the occupants of the diner. "What better to help you stay up than a cup of nice strong cup of coffee, huh? What do you say?" Taylor believed he had gotten through to Luke. But, he was wrong ... of course.

"Sure." Luke was convincing. He had more coming.

"Really?" Taylor, surprised at Luke. He could fly to the moon, gather up the gravity in big shoes and jump all the way to Texas while still meeting the aliens of Mars in the meantime.

"For a buck a cup." Jumping to Texas was now not an option for Taylor after this addition to Luke's convincing giving in.

"Luke, this marathon is a charitable event." Taylor tried to reason with him.

Luke simply replied, "Taylor, we have been raising money to restore that stupid bridge for eight years."

"We're not raising money to restore the bridge." Taylor informed him.

Shocked, Luke was confused yet surprised. No restoring the bridge? He had to know the answer, "Why not?"

"No, we have that money. The Tennessee Williams lookalike contest last month put us right over the top." Taylor said proudly.

"Then what the hell is this dumb thing for?"

"A tarp."

"A what?" Luke Danes was officially lost.

"To cover the bridge." Taylor added.

"This is a first Taylor. I actually need to sit down."

"Well, Luke, you know as well as I do that if we start renovations now, heading right into the snow and rainy part of the season, then everything we do is going to get ruined, and there we are - back to square one. If we are going to do this right, then we are going to need a tarp." There, the dictionary definition of 'Taylor Doose's dictionary of reasons' was officially released into the diner's atmosphere, and into Luke's mind.

"Taylor, you are asking me to donate free coffee to hundreds of people so you can raise money to buy a tarp." This was complete insanity!

"How 'bout fifty cents a cup?" Taylor tried to reason.

"How 'bout I charge for cream?"

"You would kick Tiny Tim's crutch out from under him, wouldn't you?" Taylor raised his eyebrows.

"If he asks for a free cup of coffee, gimpy's going down."

Having enough, Taylor stormed out of the diner in a huff. Luke made his way over to Lorelai's table once again, after that small explosion of pure nothing.

Watching Taylor speed off, nearly spreading dust behind him if there actually _was_ dust, he'd be a Speedy Gonzalez slash Road Runner resident. "Oh, whoa - look at Taylor go." Lorelai watched him. "I wonder who he's dancing with." Luke shook his head, at Lorelai's poor chance of finding a good dancer. Hopefully she'd fine the right guy ...

The regular Friday night dinner at the elder Gilmores' home began with the regular introduction and the new maid hosting Lorelai and Rory. As they made their way to the dining table, where they ate most of their dinners, tonight was a bit different. Despite the 'How God is now related and female' conversation Lorelai just joked about, they ate their chicken. After rambling off about the chicken, Lorelai was forced to make her new announcement now before time would run out.

"Okay, okay, okay. It'll come out soon enough." She cleared her throat, and used her hands for some effect. "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I found a dance partner!"

"You did?" Rory was taken by surprise.

"A good one." Lorelai smiled.

Emily made a face of confusion, and wondered if Lorelai wasn't speaking English today. "What are you talking about, _a dance partner_? A dance partner for what?" She placed her fork and knife down on the plate to listen to the answer her sarcastic daughter was about to give her.

"Our town is having a dance marathon this weekend." Lorelai stated, a matter-of-factly, and proud of it.

Rory added, "It lasts twenty-four hours and the last couple left standing gets a trophy." A smile displayed on her features as she looked at her mother's grinning, showing her pearly whites.

"A _big_ trophy."

"Well, that sounds very nice." Emily stated, possibly dully. No interest shown in her tone at all. She, deep down, thought this was crazy - yet, Lorelai was crazy, so it all made sense.

"All the proceeds go to charity." Rory explained, proudly of the contribution she was going to be a part of in twenty-four hours of exhaustion yet energy.

"Which is great - but did I mention the _trophy_?" Lorelai hinted, excitedly. She was confident that she would win it. She _wanted_ to win it. She _would_ win it.

"I believe you did." Rory smiled, and placed her fork and knife on her plate as well.

"'Cause it's big."

Emily interrupted the glorious trophy moment with her little contribution to the conversation, "Charitable events are wonderful things to take part in. There's nothing more rewarding than devoting yourself to making someone else's life better."

"And whose life isn't better with a truly gigantic trophy around?" Lorelai added, happily.

"So who'd you get to dance with you?" The curiousity was biting Rory. She had to know.

"Stanley Appleman."

"Who's Stanley Appleman?"

"Oh, he's brand new in town. He works over at the hardware store, and the best part is, he used to be part of the touring company ... if Riverdance." Lorelai nearly jumped out of her seat, tempted to do a version of a 'riverdance' herself.

"Score!" Rory exclaimed. Excitement could be heard in her voice. She was truly glad for her mother. More chances of her dreams coming true. The trophy, in their home, watching over them. So exciting!

Lorelai smiled, and breathed in. "I know! I'm completely jazzed. How 'bout you, Mr Potato?" She was now talking to the potato on her fork. "I'm completely jazzed, too." Lorelai's discussion with Mr Potato was cut short when her phone rang.

"What's that?" Emily questioned, as she began eating again.

"I think that's me." Lorelai blushed slightly. A light pink covering her cheeks.

"Lorelai, I've told you a hundred times to turn that thing off when you come to dinner here." Emily shook her head, disappointed.

Lorelai sighed, nearly rolling her eyes. "I know, Mum. I'm sorry."

"Can't you let it go to voice mail?" Emily continued to complain.

"Well, see, I left Michel alone at the inn, and he's dealing with the roofers. I told him to call me if there was any trouble." She nodded, and answered her phone.

Emily turned her attention to Rory. "Is that true?"

"I'm going to let Mr Potato field this one." Rory answered, listening to her mother leave her chair vacant, and walk into the next room.

"I thought so." Emily sighed.

Lorelai, in the next room, answered her phone. "Hello? ... What? ... Oh, no no, no no, don't tell me that ... Well, did you tell her how big the trophy is, because I am really not exaggerating here ... How did your wife get a picture of me? Stanley, this is crazy! I don't want to sleep with you ..." _Ew, bad thought, but I do want to sleep with the trophy! Not in _that_ way._ "Did you tell her I don't want to sleep with you? ... Well, put her on the phone. I'll tell her I don't want to sleep with you ... Well, somebody has to tell her I don't want to sleep with you ... Why are you insulted all of a sudden? ... Stanley? ..." Hanging up, Lorelai walked back into the dining room, disappointed and frustrated.

"Great." She simply stated, slumping back into her seat.

"What happened?" Rory asked, she wanted to know why her mother was so unhappy all of a sudden. _What about the big trophy? Was it Michel? How bad could it be? _

"Stanley bailed." Disappointment could be heard in Lorelai's tone. She pouted to no one in particular.

"No! Why?" Rory was shocked. _This is bad!_

"Apparently, Miss Patty showed his wife a picture of me, and she thinks I look like Elizabeth Taylor, which makes her Debbie Reynolds, and Stanley Eddie Fisher." Lorelai was offended, and wasn't happy with Miss Patty, Debbie Reynolds, Elizabeth Taylor, Eddie Fisher, and not to mention, Stanley. The list would grow longer and longer.

"Poor Lorelai. What ever will she do now?" Rory played along.

Lorelai pouted. "I don't know, _mummy_, I just don't know."

At the Gilmore house, Lane, Dean and Rory were sitting by the phone as they discussed Dave, Lane's newest crush. She had called him; no answer. Pizza boxes, still with pizza, lay scattered on the floor, as Lane was on the phone, calling Dave. Lorelai had just walked in, and noticed the pizza. After a long, well short, discussion on how to get Dave to notice Lane, Lorelai struck an idea. While Lane was still stressing over the possibility that Dave was with someone, Lorelai broke her worrying chattering with her own question.

"Rory, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Lorelai motioned towards the kitchen.

Rory looked at her. "Oh sure." She turned to Dean, "Be good."

As Rory and Lorelai left the lounge room, Lane took a seat next to Dean on the couch.

"Go ahead." Dean smiled.

Lane picked up the phone and started dialing Dave's number again. "It's ringing!" She jumped, as a smile formed on her face.

In the kitchen, Rory turned to face her mother. "Okay, so, what's on your mind?"

"I think I figured out who can by my dance partner for the marathon." Lorelai smiled.

"Great! Who?" Rory grinned.

Lorelai just stared at her. Rory got the picture.

"Bye."

"Come on! Remember, _big_ trophy, _happy_ mother!" Lorelai pleaded.

Rory shook her head, "Unbelievable," She muttered. Then aloud, "_Forget it_."

"Just hear me out." Lorelai started to pout. "First of all, you love me."

"Not right at this moment, I don't."

Lorelai continued on. "You know how much this contest means to me. You'd never fall asleep or chase a pie."

"I do not dance." Rory stated firmly.

"It'll be fun. We'll get all dressed up, and you're light - easy to hold up when you get tired." Lorelai tried to convince Rory to agree. Only if she had supernatural powers.

"Mum."

"Plus, we got the whole mother/daughter gimmick going for us. The crowd'll eat that up."

"I cannot dance with you."

"Why not?" Lorelai stopped pouting.

Rory took a deep breath in, "Because this is Dean's first marathon. We were going to go and watch and hang out, he's totally looking forward to it. I told him about how Andrew gets in a fight with his date the first fifteen minutes and storms off the floor. I told him about Taylor getting punch-drunk at hour fifteen and telling stories about how he always wanted to be a magician."

"Rory, please." Lorelai begged. _Wasn't this suppose to be easy?_

"And ooh," she realised she forgot something, "I told him how when Kirk wins, he likes to take his victory lap around the floor to the theme from _Rocky_. I was going to show him all those things, and I was going to show them to him _sitting down_."

"He can still come, and he can still see all those things, except if you dance, maybe that victory lap will be _you_ and _me_ instead of Kirk." Lorelai's brows wiggled.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. I was supposed to work on the Franklin this weekend with Paris."

"But?" Lorelai was pushing it.

Rory sighed, "I will ask her if we an reschedule. If she says yes, then I will dance with you."

"Oh, I love ya!" Lorelai pulled Rory into a tight hug.

"You should sell cars."

"I should, shouldn't I?" She pulled away, grinning madly. "Hello, big fancy trophy."

-

**A/N:** Well, I hope this chapter isn't too long, or boring. I've used most of the script, and I apologise if this sucks. I guess it is really my first GG use-script fan fic. I think I'll bring in a diner scene, and then we'll get onto the dance! I'll update hopefully every weekend, or whenever I can! So, please hold on! Lol. And click the magic button, you know you want to, just do it.


End file.
